I Promise To Love You Forever
by GlowInTheDarkSox
Summary: James signs up for the war and Logan has a hard time handling it. Jagan with a little bit of Kogan.


**Hey(: **

**Thanks soooo much for reading and review my other story! I've decided to write another one, just for the hell of it xD **

**I think the title is kinda crappy, BTW. **

**Oh, I don't know much about the army so some of these things could be wrong...  
**

**Anyways, this story involved a lot of sappy moments and A LOT of crying. Sorry if it's not detailed or long enough! :3  
**

**But thanks for reading anyways! Enjoy...**

**I Promise To Love You Forever   
**

_How? How could he do this to him?_

"James! Please don't! Please don't do this to me!" Logan cried.

James didn't want to talk about this situation he and Logan were having. Logan was tightly gripping his boyfriend's arm trying to pull him back. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Logan, I'm sorry! I did this for us! You should be proud of me!" James screamed, tears almost coming from his eyes.

James had signed up to go to war in Afghanistan. He had kept this from Logan for a week because he didn't know how to tell him and how he would react. Then, he decided to tell him.

"James… I-I…"

Logan's tears didn't stop. James hated it when Logan cried. It wanted to make him cry too. The tall boy pulled Logan into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head. Logan pressed his face against James' chest and sniffed.

"I love you so much, Logan", James whispered in his boyfriend's dark hair.

"If you love me then don't leave me… stay here with me", Logan whispered back.

James could feel his hot tears on his cheeks. "Logan, I'm sorry."

"When are you leaving?" Logan asked.

"In three days", James replied.

_Just three days? _Three days were very close by. The two boys pulled away. Logan saw a large wet spot from his tears on James' shirt. James cupped Logan's face with his hands and swiped his cheeks with his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I will love you forever", James said. Logan gave him a small smile. The smaller boy stood on his toes and placed a soft kiss onto James' lips.

* * *

_Three days later…_

James set his large, green duffle bag down on the porch. He hugged Logan for a long time then gave him one last kiss before he left.

"I promise I'll be back no matter what happens", James said.

"And I'll never stop loving you no matter what happens", Logan smiled.

They hugged each other again. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a plain, gold, circular locket. He took James' hand and placed the locket in the palm of his hand. James opened the locket. Inside it was a picture of him and Logan at the beach. James smiled, tears almost falling from his eyes.

"I love it", he said pulling the gold chain over his head and tucking it in under his white t-shirt. The locket landed right on his heart.

The tall boy picked up his bag and put it in the trunk of his car.

"James, you promise you'll be back?" Logan asked.

"I promise", James said then got into his car.

Logan sadly watch James pull out of the drive way. James waved good-bye through the windshield and Logan waved back.

_There he goes. _

_

* * *

_After a sixteen hour flight, James finally arrived in Afghanistan. He thought about Logan the whole time on the plane. He rode in a Humvee with a couple of other men to the military base. Right now, James was going to get his head shaved. He was taken to the place where all the other troops were getting their hair cut off.

"Next!" one of the haircutters yelled.

It was James' turn to get his hair cut off. He took a seat in the chair. The barber placed a black hair cutting apron around James' body. He could hear the sound of the razor buzzing. He clenched his fists once the razor touched his head. He saw his hair falling down, pooled around his feet. Once the barber was done, he turned of the razor and removed the apron from James' body. James stood up and looked in the mirror. His hair was gone. His head of gorgeous, sandy locks was now a buzz cut.

James wanted to cry about his hair, but stopped himself and knew that he was doing a good thing. He was doing something good for himself. Something good for his country. Something good for Logan.

Once all of the men were done getting their heads shaved, it was time for roll call. The men were line up side by side while the head army officer paced back and forth, holding a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in his right. He shouted out names. Every time a name was called out, someone would reply, "Sir, yes sir!"

"James Diamond!" the head army officer shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" James shouted back.

He checked James off. Once the general was done taking attendance, it was time for the training. All the men were forced to run around, do push ups, and go through obstacle courses. James was growing tired, but he never gave up.

_This is for you, Logan. _James repeated over and over in his head.

After training for many hours, James panted as he rested on a cot inside one of the tents the troops had to sleep in. He was exhausted from all the training in the blazing sun. He took of his shirt and threw it at the edge of his cot. He opened the locket that Logan gave him and looked at the picture of the two of them.

"Wow, that was so much training today!" a Latino boy said as he came into the tent.

He was very sweaty and was breathing heavily, but he had a huge smile. He was short, around James' age. James closed the locket when he saw him.

"Hey there! I see you're my roommate—or my tent mate!" the Latino beamed. "I'm Carlos!"

"H-hey Carlos", James said, still trying to catch his breath. "I-I'm J-James."

James would have shaken his hand, but he was too tired.

"Why are you so happy? Training was exhausting", James said. He finally caught his breath.

"Well, I thought it felt great! You see, some people think I'm full of energy. I don't know why though", Carlos said, still smiling.

All of a sudden, the head army officer came into the tent.

"Lights out, boys. You gotta get some rest. We have a lot more training to do tomorrow morning", he said then exited the tent.

Carlos waved to the officer. "Good night, James", the Latino said and turned off the lantern. James was nervous about more training the next day.

_And I will never stop loving you no matter what happens. _Logan's words repeated over and over in James' head then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Logan sighed at sat on his bed he shared with James and stared out the window. Ever since James left, Logan would wake up, cry, eat breakfast, cry, read while crying, eat lunch, watch TV while crying, eat dinner, brush his teeth, then cry himself to sleep. That had been his routine for three weeks straight. Every night, he prayed that James would stay safe during the war and wouldn't get hurt. He tried to stay positive. He knew that James would always love him and that he _will _come back soon. He also knew that James was helping the country.

It was already eight o'clock at night. Logan wanted to get his mind off of the negative stuff. He decided to go to a club. Logan put on some jeans, a light blue shirt, and a black jacket. Later, he got in his car and drove to the club. On his way there, he could only think of one thing—_James. _

When Logan arrived at the club, he showed the bouncer his ID. Once Logan got his ID back, he stepped into the club. The music was very loud and the walls were thumping. Many people were dancing. Colorful and bright lights flashed everywhere. Logan went over to the bar area to get a drink.

"May I help you?" the bartender asked.

"Can I just get a glass of Coke?" Logan said.

"Sure", the bartender replied with a smile.

After the bartender handed Logan his drink, he gave him a twenty.

"Keep the change", Logan said.

"A fifteen dollar tip? Thanks!" the bartender said happily.

Logan smiled. He took a sip out of his drink. Logan frowned as his mind became flooded with thoughts of James again. Logan started to cry again. His tears fell into his soda. Not wanting to waste his drink, he decided to finish his teary soda. He wiped his eyes.

"You okay there?" someone asked Logan.

He turned to his right and saw a dirty blonde hair boy sitting next to him, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah", Logan sniffed. "I'm fine."

The blonde boy pushed his beer towards Logan and shifted into the barstool next to him.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" the blonde asked again.

"Well, my boyfriend just got deployed today", Logan started to explain. "Three days ago, he told me he signed up for the war."

"Oh, I'm sorry", the blonde said. "He'll be back soon." Surprisingly, he didn't mind that Logan was gay.

Logan smiled at him. "I'm Logan, by the way." He reached out his hand.

"Kendall", the blonde grinned and shook his hand.

"So, Kendall… did you come here with your girlfriend or someone?" Logan asked trying to be friendly.

Kendall chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I didn't", he said. "Because one: I am single and two: I'm just like you; I'm gay."

Logan laughed. He had not felt this happy for the past few days. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"You want anything to drink?" Kendall asked.

"Oh… no thanks I—", Logan started but before he could finish Kendall was already ordering.

"Two beers please", Kendall said to the bartender and he went off to get the two drinks.

"I really shouldn't…" Logan said.

"Logan, we're at a club. You should have a good time", Kendall said.

"At least let me pay for it. After all you've been really nice to me", Logan offered.

"Nope. It's all on me."

The bartender came back with two beers and Kendall paid for them. Kendall gulped down his drink while Logan took small sips. He really wasn't the alcohol type. The two boys were talking and laughing for hours. They danced together on the dance floor. One beer after another, the two boys were starting to get a little bit tipsy.

Logan checked his watch. 12:47 AM. "I should be heading home."

"Oh", Kendall sighed. "Do you want my number?"

"Sure", Logan grinned.

Kendall took Logan's phone and added his number to the contact list.

"Bye Logan", Kendall said.

"Bye, Kendall", Logan said as he stood up.

He wrapped his arms around Kendall and gave him a tight hug. All thoughts of James were faded away.

* * *

_Two months later…_

Everyday, training was becoming tougher and tougher. Early in the morning, the troops would wake up, eat, and then train. They would run laps, do push ups, sit ups, and practice shooting while the general screams at them. This has been going on for about two months now.

James and Carlos were resting in their tent. James looked at the picture inside his locket.

"Picture of your girlfriend?" Carlos asked.

"More like… um… boyfriend", James said, whispering the last word and shutting his locket.

Carlos nodded. "I bet he's a great guy."

"He is. He has a crooked smile that makes him so special. His eyes are big and brown. He's so sweet and innocent. And he wants to be a doctor someday", James continued explaining what makes Logan so great.

"Well, I think he's a lucky guy to have you", Carlos said.

"Thanks, Carlos", James smiled.

Carlos smiled back then turned off the lantern. Even though they have only known each other for a few months the Latino was a really good friend to James.

Before he fell asleep, he admitted that Carlos was right. Logan was a lucky guy... and so was James.

* * *

_1 month later…_

Logan and Kendall were hanging out at Logan's house—actually it was Logan and James' house. They sort of had a thing going on between them for about four months now. Ever since they met at the club, they would call to meet up. Once they got inside, they went upstairs to the bedroom. Kendall pushed Logan onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He pinned Logan's wrist against the mattress and forcefully kissed him. Logan decided to go along with the kissing, but he was getting this strange feeling. It was like something was telling Logan not to do this with Kendall.

Kendall groaned. The brunette boy could feel the blonde's tongue slide into his mouth. Kendall kissed Logan's jaw line then moved down to his neck. The blonde's hands roamed up Logan shirt. Not feeling comfortable with this, Logan pushed his hands away. All of a sudden, Logan could hear the sound of a zipper.

Kendall was about to take of his pants when Logan stopped him. He remembered James. James was the one he loved—not Kendall.

"Kendall, please don't", Logan whispered.

Kendall ignored him and kept kissing Logan's neck and unzipping his pants. Then he remembered James and how he loved him so much and how he promised to come home and be with Logan forever. Logan couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Kendall right off of him.

"Kendall, you have to go now", Logan said sternly.

"But, Logan…" Kendall said.

"Kendall please!" Logan shouted.

And with that, Kendall got off the bed and went downstairs. Logan could hear the door slam. He looked out the window and saw Kendall's car pull out and drive away. Logan rested on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. Tears were pouring out of his eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry, James… I love you" Logan whispered to himself.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Finally, after four months of hard work and training, the troops were ready to go out to war. Humvees, tanks, and soldiers were parading into the war zone. James was riding in one of the Humvees with Carlos sitting next to him a couple of other men. They were all dressed in a light grey camouflage uniform with equipment strapped to their chests, boots, a helmet, and a shotgun in their hands.

They finally arrived at the war zone. There was calamity everywhere. Shots were being fired, there was screaming, and dust kicked up in the air. One of the army officers signaled the men to go. They ran out of the Humvee started to fire shots. They fanned out. James and Carlos went to go hide behind one of the Humvees.

The sounds of gunshots and explosions erupted everywhere. For a few minutes those sounds stopped.

"Let me check if the coast is clear", Carlos said.

"No, Carlos wait—" James tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Once Carlos got out from behind the vehicle, he got shot.

"Carlos!" James cried and rushed over to him.

He wasn't moving. A large blood stain covered his chest. Before he knew it, James heard a loud gunshot ringing through his ears and a sharp pain in his stomach. He placed his hand on his stomach and cried out in pain. Once he removed his hand, it was dripping in blood. He fell over next to Carlos. Everything was going blur. Two army officers rushed over James and Carlos.

"Get these two back to base…" James could faintly hear one of them say.

He could feel his body being carried and placed down carefully.

_It's going to be okay James… _he thought a familiar voice said.

"L-Logan", James weakly choked out.

_Then… everything was black…_

_

* * *

_

_Two days later…_

Logan didn't know why, but he felt like something wasn't right. Like, something serious just happened. He had this feeling for the past two days. He remembered James was in Afghanistan. He felt like crying again.

_No, Logan. No more tears. _He scolded himself. Logan decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He stood on the lush, green grass in his backyard, watching the sun rise over the horizon. His phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID to see who it was.

_Kendall. _

Logan sighed and hit the ignore button. He missed James so much. He felt horrible for being with Kendall when he was supposed to be with James. Logan was about to give up on life when he heard a voice from behind.

"Logan…"

Logan turned around. A feeling of joy washed over him. He felt like the happiest person alive. He promised he wouldn't cry anymore, but this was one of the greatest moments. Tears of joy poured out of his eyes.

"James!" Logan yelled and ran over to James who was standing at the patio of the backyard.

James put down his duffle bag and opened his arms. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him for a long time.

"I promised I'd be back", James whispered into Logan's hair.

Logan looked up at him with his brown, teary eyes and smiled. James smiled back.

"Hey, let's go inside", James said picking up his bag and put his arm around Logan's shoulders.

Logan was relieved. He was glad to have James home.

* * *

The two boys sat down at the kitchen table. James told Logan everything that happened while he was in Afghanistan. He told him that they shaved his head. His shaggy hair was still gone, but it grew back quickly and his bangs were covering a little bit of his forehead. He told Logan about all the training and he also told him about Carlos and how he was a really good friend throughout the war. Logan nearly cried when James mentioned the fact that Carlos also died.

"And when I went over to check on Carlos, I got shot", James said and lifted his shirt up, revealing his bandaged stomach.

Logan let out a small gasp. "Oh my god, James…" He started to feel bad if he hugged James a little too tight.

"Hey, it's okay Logan. I'm here now", James smiled softly.

"I'm so proud of you", Logan said.

James' heart warmed up.

"They sent me back home because they said I would be too weak to fight in the war", James explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Logan said.

"It's okay. I don't plan on going back anyways", James said.

Logan nodded. Deep down, he felt really happy that James wouldn't go back to the war and that he would stay with him. A feeling of guilt came across Logan.

"Hey, James… can I tell you something?" Logan asked.

"Anything", James replied with a smile.

Logan sighed.

"Well, while you were in Afghanistan, I met someone. He was being so sweet to me… and we had something going on… and I kissed him…" Logan fought back tears. He decided he cried too much lately.

"I'm so sorry James", he whispered.

James didn't look mad or upset. Instead, he warmly smiled. He leaned over to give a kiss onto Logan's lips. Logan happily sighed when they pulled away. "You're not mad at me?"

James chuckled.

"Not at all, Logan. You're my boyfriend, Logan, and I really happy you were completely honest about this", James beamed.

"I just felt so bad about doing it though…" Logan said.

"Well, the past is history, the future is a mystery, today is a gift and that's why they call it the present."

Logan smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him again. James was right. Today was a gift.

**Sooo, yeah... sorry if this wasn't long/detailed enough ._.**

**Like I said, I don't know much about the army so I don't know what they do in there...  
**

**I got the idea from the music videos for: Thinking of You by Katy Perry and Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  
**


End file.
